Puppy Love
by Silent Sage
Summary: Kotarou lives in a dorm room full of...eccentric girls. One girl in particular has taken a hold of him in her arms, yet no matter how hard he denies it, he doesn't plan on leaving her. ChizuruxKotarou
1. A Walk Home

**Puppy Love**

**Disclaimer**: Mahou Sensei Negima and its characters do not belong to me, but to Ken Akamatsu, the panty shot king.

---

Chapter One: A Walk Home

"Chizuru-nee-chan should be coming back from the daycare right now about now!" Kotarou yipped happily, quickly sprinting toward the street that Chizuru often walked through to get back home. His brown eyes eagerly scanned the streets for any sign of the big-busted brown-haired woman.

_'Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap…' _

Suddenly, his wolf ears popped up from the back of his hair as he heard the faintest footsteps that sounded like Chizuru's. To the delight of the young girls around him, they twitched slightly. They thought that he was A) In a costume for a play or drama class for the middle school, or B) A child who liked to cosplay.

Kotaro did not even bother to notice them as he carefully tuned into the sound of her distinct footsteps. Kotarou had long ago memorized Chizuru's footsteps, unconsciously listening for her light and delicate footsteps.

_'Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap…' _

Slowly, the sound of Chizuru's footsteps grew louder, her sweet smell of cinnamon, and, oddly, enough, onions, drifted in the wind. He could even hear her quietly humming a tune that she had earlier that day on the radio before she left.

_'Chizuru-nee-chan!'_ His mind cried out happily, as his body easily scaled a nearby building for a better look for his nee-chan, his sharp wolf eyes scanning for her familiar slim figure to appear out in the horizon or amongst the crowd of people below.

To his delight, she soon appeared as she came out of a grocery store, a large bag of groceries in her hand. Most likely their dinner for the night.

Kotarou was about to jump down and help her carry the large bag if it wasn't for the few shady figures he saw approaching her.

"Eh?" He blinked a few times, his eyes narrowing dangerously as he saw a few man surround Chizuru. He could sense a negative aura emanating from them as they stared at her lustfully.

"Oh my, fancy meeting all of you again," Chizuru calmly greeted, her regular smile never leaving her face once as she coolly stood her ground. "I'm sorry, but as I've said before, I cannot go with you. I have to get home and cook dinner," Chizuru courteously stated, inconspicuously backing up slightly as one of the men advanced upon her; missing her as they tried to grab her arm.

"Don't worry about that! We'll take you to a nice restaurant so you won't have to cook. How about that?" a large bulky man, most likely the leader of the group of men, said, thinking that she was bubble-brained enough to actually take the bribe.

"Thank you for the offer, but no," Chizuru politely declined, slowly backing up as she kept her eyes on the men in front of her.

'_Enough with Mr. Nice Guy_!' The man thought as he tried to grab her arm once more, but before his hand even touched her, something strong abruptly pushed him away, making him stumble back and nearly land on one of his stooges.

"Who the hell-WHAT!" The man's eyes nearly popped out when he saw his attacker. Rather than seeing a large man, he saw a small boy with long, spiky hair who looked liked he was cosplaying in the middle of the day.

"Get away from Chizuru-nee-chan…" Kotarou growled lowly, his wolf ears standing straight up, his fangs now visible to the group of men.

"Kotarou-kun…" Chizuru murmured, slightly surprised to see her young charge standing in front of her, protecting her from those creepy men.

"Now, now, little boy, you leave the adults to speak alone. Go and play somewhere," the man said, trying to make Kotarou run off somewhere so he could continue on what he was doing before.

"I said stay away from Chizuru-nee-chan!" Kotarou didn't even flinch when that man grabbed him, but instead of pulling Kotarou away from Chizuru, the wolf boy easily flicked his wrist, sending the man straight into his dumbstruck cronies once more. However, instead of landing in the garbage as they did before, Kotarou decided they didn't deserve any remorse, so used more power, and threw them nearly a block away.

"Hmph! Stupid men to try to steal my Chizuru-nee-chan away," Kotarou growled venomously as he glared at the unconscious group, unaware of what he was saying.

"Tee hee, thank you Kotarou-kun! I have such a wonderful and strong protector!" Chizuru praised as she walked up in front of him, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him toward her chest chest, nestling him comfortably between her large breasts.

Kotarou blushed lightly at the compliment, unconsciously burying his head further into her fleshly globes to hide his red face from her.

"Y-you looked like you were in trouble. As a man, it's my obligation to protect a lady…" he mumbled softly as he tried to wiggle out of Chizuru's oddly strong grasp.

"Aww…you're so cute when you act big!" Chizuru giggled as she freed him from his cushiony prison and took hold of his hand with hers. "As a reward, I promise I'll make anything you want for dinner tonight!"

"It's not an act! I'm almost all grown up! Just 'cause you're bigger than me isn't anything!" Kotarou huffed angrily, but his angered expression quickly melted away when she said he could have anything he wanted for dinner. "Seriously, I can ask for anything I want? Awesome!"

"Of course," Chizuru nodded, her dark chocolate brown eyes twinkling at the excited expression on his face. Carefully realigning the bag straps, she was about to walk, but felt the bag taken away from her.

"I'll carry it," Kotarou stated firmly, "You've already been through enough today." He had a determined look on his face as he easily carried the bag of groceries with his left hand while Chizuru was holding his right hand.

"That's so sweet of you Kotarou-kun!" Chizuru replied, affectionately patting Kotarou's head with her right hand. "I'm so lucky to have someone like you."

A soft, pink tint dotted Kotarou's cheeks with her last comment, but he couldn't help the small smile that made its way up to his face with the praise.

On the way back to their dorms, they passed a group of high school girls, who enthusiastically pointed at the two walking by.

"Aww…they look so cute! Just like brother and sister!" A few girls nearby pointed and giggled at the duo as they walked by. One girl slyly gave a new comment that brought the other girls to shriek mode.

"If he was a little older, he could probably be her boyfriend…" she grinned jokingly as the other girls' shrieks grew louder as they all agreed with her statement.

Chizuru simply smiled at the comment, and waved at them in greeting before continuing on their walk. Her grip on his hand never relaxed, yet, she squeezed it comfortingly, and discreetly turned her head his way, giving him a wink that was for his eyes only.

Kotarou blushed lightly at their loud comment, thinking that Chizuru would free his hand once she heard that comment. Who would want to have a little brother like him? He had already tried to hurt some of her classmates and even her teacher.

Hell, he even hurt her when he first met her. Luckily, there was not a scar, but if you looked closely enough, there was the faintest outline, much to Kotarou's shame. Sure, he was not in his right mind that day, but hurting a woman in any condition was a shameful act.

He lowered his head even more when the girl had said 'boyfriend.' That was simply out of the question. His heart clenched at the thought of her soft hand immediately letting go of his hand because of the outrageous comment.

To his immense shock, she kept her grip, even squeezing it as she sensed his discomfort. A large, candy-apple red blush appeared on his face when she winked at him, giving him even more reassurance.

_'That's right…she's been with me ever since I came to Mahora to warn Negi about Count Herrmann.'_ He glanced at their intertwined fingers and a small smile appeared on his face, _'Chizuru-nee-chan helped me when I was in trouble and my memory was gone, and…she actually protected me, even though she didn't have to and she was obviously in danger…'_

"Chizuru-nee-chan?" Kotarou mumbled softly, his eyes concentrated on the suddenly interesting looking pebbles beneath them.

"Yes Kotarou-kun?" Chizuru turned her head down slightly in his direction, mild concern flickering through her chocolate brown eyes as she saw Kotarou suddenly very sullen and quiet compared to his usual buoyant self.

"Who were those ugly guys, and why did they want to take you away?" Kotarou demanded, the rage from earlier that day clearly in his voice, his wolf ears popping out again as he thought of how those men had nearly tried to kidnap and hurt her.

"Them? They're just bothersome men that hassle me every so often," she answered calmly, as if it was just an everyday thing, which it almost was.

However, seeing the shocked expression on Kotaru's face, Chizuru quickly reassured him. "Tee hee, it's alright! They never do anything _seriously_ bad to get me to go with them. Actually, today was the first time they were willing to use force to bring me with them. Besides, if they did try anything, I could beat them up myself!"

Kotarou couldn't help but burst out laughing as he imagined Chizuru beating up all those men. It wasn't that hard to imagine since she definitely had an evil side that scared even _him_.

"Ah! We're here!" Chizuru announced as she opened the door to see none of their other roommates. She freed Kotaru's hand, much to his silent disappointment.

She gently unclasped his hand from the bag, setting it on the kitchen counter, placing some of the items like the meat and vegetables in the fridge so that they wouldn't spoil.

Chizuru suddenly clapped her hands together, remembering something from earlier that her two roommates had told her. "Oh my, I almost forgot! Natsumi-chan said that she would be staying over at a friend's room to work on their scene for theatre club, and Ayaka said she would be busy with school business, so she would be staying with Negi-sensei and Asuna." She chuckled lightly, "Probably to get on Negi-sensei's good side even more."

Meanwhile, Kotarou was still near the doorway, his hand was near his face, his eyes narrowed at it, and his eyes had a lost look in it.

"Kotarou-kun…?" Chizuru blinked at him curiously from the kitchen. Already done placing all the groceries in their place, she silently walked over to him. She waved her hand in front of his face, but oddly didn't receive a response.

'_Kotarou…'_ Concerned that he didn't react in any way, she slowly reached out and gently touched his shoulder.

"Ah!" Kotarou's head snapped up, his hand abruptly grabbing hers, but somehow unconsciously remained gentle as he grasped it tightly. He looked at her dazedly, similar to what he did when he first met and accidentally attacked her when they first met, but recognition immediately flickered in his eyes.

"Wah! I'm so sorry Chizuru-nee-chan!" Kotarou blushed, immediately freeing his hand from hers as he turned his head downward toward the floor in shame of nearly hurting a woman, especially Chizuru.

"Tee hee, don't worry about that Kotarou dear," Chizuru swiped her hand in the air, dismissing the idea of him hurting her. "Now come on, time for a bath!" She gently tugged on a strand of his pointy raven black hair, "You haven't taken one yet, have you?"

Kotarou had the face of a doomed man when he heard her say the word 'bath.' "Chizuru-nee-chan! I-I can bath myself!"

"Nope! You're just like Negi-sensei; you'd only use water on yourself!" Chizuru exclaimed, dragging a petrified Kotarou with her to their shower. Suddenly an idea popped into her head. "I know, let's go to the baths!"

"WHAT!" Kotarou cried loudly, making a few high school girls outside the dorms look curiously up at their room for a moment before looking back down. After they got over the fact that there was a ten-year-old teacher in their school, also surrounded by more than a dozen girls, many of them…unique in their own ways, something like this was normal.

"You haven't been there yet, have you? It's a really nice place, I'm sure you'll love it!" Chizuru exclaimed happily, as she continued to drag him along.

"B-but!" Kotarou knew better than to physically retaliate, but maybe there was a chance something would distract her. "W-what about dinner!"

"I'll cook it after we're done bathing," Chizuru replied, her Cheshire like grin widening slightly as she glanced back at her distraught prisoner. "Don't worry, we're gonna have lots of fun!"

"…" That statement did not help calm Kotarou anymore as he allowed Chizuru to drag him to the baths like a freakishly cute, rag doll.

* * *

**SS**: Tee hee, I must seriously be sick and twisted, but I absolutely adore their interactions together. Chizuru forever calm except when it comes to her age and Kotarou, and Kotarou, doing whatever he wants except when it comes to Chizuru. It's just too adorable. X3 


	2. Bath Time for Puppy!

**Puppy Love**

**Disclaimer**: Mahou Sensei Negima and its characters do not belong to me, but to Ken Akamatsu, the panty shot king.

---

Chapter Two: Bath Time for Puppy!

"You haven't been to the dorm bathhouse yet, have you?" Chizuru kept her hand tightly around Kotarou's hand as she easily dragged him towards the direction of the large bathhouse, two towels and a bucket of shampoos and soaps being carried in her other hand.

"C-Chizuru-nee-chan, it's a **women's** bath!" Kotarou hollered, struggling helplessly in her grasp. It was a futile struggle with only Chizuru. Once she had you, you were most likely with her until she freed you.

"No one will mind! Besides, who could resist such a cutie like you?" Chizuru giggled as she opened the door to the changing rooms. Gently ushering him in, she settled the bucket down on the ground nearby, and twirled him around so that they were face to face.

Before Kotarou knew it, she had easily stripped him of his clothing, and immediately placed a towel around his waist to allow him some privacy. She gently tugged on his tail, which he had forgotten to retract from earlier this day, knowing that Kotarou blushed every time she did that. The first time she had tried to give him a bath, she had thought it was a decoration and tried to take it off him. _Very_ scary day, mind you.

Chizuru did the same to herself; her clothes neatly folded along side his, before tying a towel around her slim body, knowing Kotarou would most likely faint from blood loss if she didn't.

"Come on, the baths are really pretty," Chizuru chirped happily as she ushered him toward the bath entrance, once they reached the entrance, she moved out of the way, and allowed Kotarou his first look around the huge, steaming baths.

"Wow…" Kotarou's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he stared at the huge bath in front of him. Back when he was back in Kyoto, he skipped bathing for nearly a week at a time. He was always too busy trying to gain more power or on a mission for his ex-boss, Chigusa. Therefore, in other words, hygiene was not a big deal for his hectic lifestyle.

When he did bathe, it was a quick throw of warm water in the shower, and he declared himself clean. So seeing, let alone taking a bath an actual bathhouse, was new to him. He heard of them and sometimes taken a glimpse of them, but never bothered going to one.

It was HUGE. The high school girl's dorm had every right to be proud of having such a grand bath. It was probably at least a football field long and wide with plenty of small baths connected to the large one. In the middle of the main bath was a small island of palm trees and other hot water plants.

Close to it were multitudes of mini-waterfalls, crisscrossing one another in an intricate design. Near the main pool was an inlet with another small bath, except it had a small pagoda-like top, holding the top were proud Grecian like pillars.

The bath went on even further, but Kotarou's sightseeing trip ended when he felt Chizuru's presence come closer and closer in a _'predator stalking prey'_ sort of scenario. Before he could move, he felt he felt her tangle her arms gently on his shoulders, steering him toward the showers to wash his hair first.

"Nee-chan…" Kotarou whimpered as she set him down on a low stool, lathering a lightly scented, ginger shampoo in his hair, gently massaging his scalp.

His whole body melted against hers as she continued to press her soft fingers against his nerve-racked head, easing his tension from the past few weeks.

Abruptly, she doused him with cold water, sending him yelping into the large bath. His head half in the water, he mocked glared at her as she giggled lightly at him.

"You were falling asleep Kotarou. Besides, if I let you fall asleep, the soap would go into you ears, it would've caked up, and you would've ended up deaf," Chizuru pressed her hands together, nodding at that '**fact**.'

"WHAAAAT!" Kotarou popped up from the bath, the water concealing his waist, as he stared at Chizuru with a cute expression of astonishment. He would've kept believing her if Chizuru hadn't giggled at him.

"That was very awful of you, Chizuru-nee-chan…" the wolf-boy grumbled half into the water, making little bubbles, but looked up curiously, when he felt her slowly enter the bath, her ever present warm smile on her face as she walked over to his side.

"Oh my! I forgot how nice early evening baths were!" Chizuru sighed happily, settling herself close to Kotarou.

"Mm…" Kotarou nodded, slowly allowing himself to relax in Chizuru's enjoyable presence, telling his body that there was no danger, and that Chizuru was the only one here.

He sat back until only his nose was barely out of the water, the warm water making his body feel like jelly. He heard soft humming, and lazily opened one eye, seeing Chizuru heading toward one of the mini waterfalls.

Chizuru stood in the waist-deep water, under the waterfall, the warm water quickly rushing down on her body, refreshing both her body and cleansing her soul. It was obvious with the even more relaxed and carefree smile on her face. His face blushed slightly when he realized she had abandoned her towel, and was walking freely in the nude.

He absently noticed how her long, wet brownish-caramel locks swayed gently against her soft, pristine white skin, making a lovely contrast in colors. He absolutely adored touching it when no one was looking and Chizuru was so busy that she would not notice either.

Kotarou was somewhat thankful that the water was waist length. He closed his eyes and shook his head before he reopened them, scrutinizing her pale, flat stomach. Up even more, Kotarou blushed, seeing her generous bosom. He already knew full and well about them since she pressed him in between them every chance she got when she hugged him.

Once more, he squeezed his eyes together tightly for a moment, reopened them, and continued upward until he spotted slender arms that he knew were frighteningly strong when they needed to be. He continued upward, seeing them connected to gently sloped shoulders and even more, to a graceful, swan-like neck.

He stopped his trek, a rush of guilt spread throughout his body as his sharp eyes narrowed on the barely noticeable scar that was the single blemish on her perfect, smooth skin. In a moment of confusion and rage, he had used his claws on her, ruining her faultless white skin.

Kotarou bit his lip, remembering that Chizuru had assured him it was okay, but still, hurting her was an unforgivable act. He remembered her words exactly. It was most likely the first kind act that he received in a long time.

'_Don't worry about it! The scratch isn't too deep. Besides…until you remember something, you can stay here as long as you like. I see you have your reasons, so I won't call anyone_.'

_'Chizuru-nee-chan protected me, and…and I swear, on my honor as a man, I will protect her at all costs!'_ Kotarou silently vowed before realizing he was off in his own little world.

Kotarou blinked his eyes as he continued to silently admire her from afar. His eyes were now fixated on her face. He silently admired her unblemished face, knowing from the rest of the girls he had seen, that girls in Chizuru's age group were close to the pinnacle of pimples and acne, yet not one blotch dared to appear on her cream-colored skin. He admired her soft, full, Sakura colored lips, slightly open as she inhaled and exhaled in soft breaths of air. Up even more was a sharp nose, and finally was his last stop.

He remained fixated on her closed eyes. Her dark lashes fanned against well-defined cheeks bones, and beneath her eyelids were a pair of dark chocolate colored eyes that were always calm no matter what situation. When they were happy, they had this beautiful way of twinkling that would make any heart melt. When she directed her gaze at him, he knew he could not deny her anything.

Once, just once, when Count Herrmann threatened his life, was the first time he had seen her actually angry. Her brown eyes darkened even further as they narrowed angrily at the Count for harming him.

Kotarou blushed, even now; he was still slightly embarrassed at the fact that she had saved him, even though men were the ones who protected the woman, not the other way around.

It was not that he was ungrateful about that, but one of the things that he definitely relied on were his morals. One of his top morals was to NEVER fight or harm a girl in any way.

There were a few exceptions to that rule, like with Kaede-nee-sama. That large-busted nee-sama was undeniably strong, so he could fight her just a little. However, even the thought about fighting her at full strength was taboo.

With Chizuru, that rule definitely applied, but even more than any other. She was special. Kotarou could not put his finger on it, but just looking at her, he felt his undeniable urge to protect her.

While he was thinking about why he thought she was so special, she finally noticed him watching her.

'_Someone's watching me…?_' Chizuru turned her head slightly toward Kotarou's direction, noticing that he was staring at her with a blank, but scrutinizing, gaze.

Kotarou's locks limply framed his childishly handsome face, his dark chocolate gaze somehow making her feel more naked and helpless than she really was, which was odd since she never minded walking about in the nude or half-naked before.

Chizuru had always had people stare or gawk at her, for…one reason or another. Especially men, so she had long ago gotten used to it. However, this cute little boy who she housed and cared for was staring at her incredibly intently. Unknowingly the barest color of pink tinted her cheeks as she stared back at Kotarou for a moment.

"Oh my, Kotarou, did you want to bathe with me!" Chizuru giggled, her blush never leaving her face. She determinedly pushed those thoughts about her charge in the back of her head to reexamine later, as she motioned a hand toward him to come over.

"I-I'm good, t-thank you!" Kotarou stammered out, surprised that he had been caught in such a shameful act such as voyeurism. He immediately turned his head downward at the murky, steamy water, paying extra close to his distorted and blushing face.

"Hmm…" Chizuru allowed herself to frown slightly. Slowly, she walked over to him as she did to a frightened or skittish child at the daycare. Her body made soft, noiseless ripples throughout the water until she now stood in front of Kotarou, who still kept his direct attention at the water below.

Hesitantly, she wrapped her arms around him, pushing his face between her wet breasts. "Something is wrong, but if you don't want to tell me, its fine. However, if something is hurting you, I would really like to know about it," she buried her head into his damp, now spike-less hair.

She remained silent for a moment before continuing," I care about you Kotarou…"

"…It's nothing, don't worry Chizuru-nee-chan…I promise everything is fine. I just have a lot of on my mind," he answered softly, knowing fully well there were probably a thousand shades of blushes skimming pass his face as he was pushed in-between her full breasts for the millionth time.

However, that embarrassment did not stop him from hesitantly wrapping his arms around her slim waist in a loose embrace.

'_My first…hug_,' he thought to himself, a warm, **gushy** feeling spreading throughout his body as he stated that thought in his head once more; the warm feeling spreading throughout his body even faster as he did.

Usually he tried to escape Chizuru's hugs or just stood there, blushing his brains out, but this was the first time he actually returned her hugs, not including the fact that she was the first, but gladly, not the last, person willing to hug him. Hugging felt odd, but at the same time, pleasant.

"C-C-Chizuru-san!" A familiar voice suddenly echoed throughout the nearly empty bath house.

It was Asuna, and in obvious shock. Her mind nearly halted at the scene before her, unable to comprehend what was currently going on in the room. Thus, making some of her bodily functions cease, like holding onto her bucket that contained her bathing items, and the grip on the person next to her.

The sound of the bucket hitting the hard, cement floor seemed to magnify ten times throughout the silent room. However, the voice that came next was the one that made Kotarou wish he could crawl into a hole and die.

"Wah…" Another familiar voice suddenly made itself known, much to Kotarou's shock and immense embarrassment.

Chizuru did not skip a beat as she kept her arms around him in a tight hug, while she turned her head and smiled at the dumbstruck duo. She greeted them like she did everyday, "Oh my, hello Asuna-san and Negi-sensei! How are you both on this wonderful evening?"

Asuna and Negi stood a few yards away from the blushing wolf and grinning brunette, but their view of the scene was just as good if they were up close.

Asuna and Negi had towels wrapped around them while the two in the pool were completely naked, the water being the only thing that covered the essentials. In Chizuru's case, some of her hair covered her chest.

"Y-You two have **that** kind of relationship!" Asuna, her head the color of a tomato, hollered in shock, pointing a finger at Chizuru who still calmly held Kotarou against her.

"Tee hee, nope, Kotarou and I were just having a bath! Would you like to join us?" Chizuru grinned at the even more shocked expressions that appeared on Asuna and Negi's faces before they quickly shook their head.

"Chizuru-nee-chan!" Kotarou wailed, struggling to get away from her grip so that he could bury himself in the steaming waters out of embarrassment. To have his archrival see him in this sort of position was mortifying.

"**NO**! I mean, thank you Chizuru-san, but we will just come back l-later. I mean, I don't need a bath _that_ badly, do I? I took one yesterday!" the ten-year old sensei answered, but before he could turn away from the waters that spelt out danger in his head, Asuna grabbed his arm.

"I will **not** have a stinky brat sleeping in my room! You **are** gonna to take a bath, whether you enjoy it or not!" Asuna hollered at him, quickly picking up her dropped items, and lugged him toward where the closest gym was for the showers.

"Asuuuuuna! I can wash myself!" Negi cried as she literally dragged him toward the showers.

"You brat!" Asuna hollered back, not an ounce of remorse was in her voice as she hauled him out of the bath house, the two of them completely forgetting about Chizuru, who was watching them with amusement while Kotarou gloated up a storm to see Negi being taken away in such an undignified manner, momentarily forgetting about his position.

"Oh my, we're starting to get pruny, do you want to get out of the bath now?" Chizuru asked, acting as if Asuna and Negi had not been in the room at all, as she freed him.

"Umm…yeah…" Kotarou agreed, following Chizuru as she gracefully walked out of the large, heated pool. However, his head was firmed planted downward so that he would not end up staring at Chizuru as he did before in the bath. He did not want Chizuru to think he did this often with any other girl.

Kotarou made sure he dressed quickly, his face still turned downward. However, being the gentleman that he was, he decided to patiently wait for her near the outside doorway, carefully guarding it from any perverted intruders, such as that annoying, panty stealing ermine. He would make sure that no one would dare to take a glimpse of Chizuru as she changed.

He looked up when he heard her light footsteps coming toward him, smiling pleasantly down at him as she saw that he had waited for her.

"Tee hee, Kotarou, guess what I just found out today," Chizuru said as she walked up to him, bending down slightly to talk to him face to face.

"Hmm…what is it?" Kotarou asked curiously, his head tilted cutely to the side, interest clear in his rich brown eyes as he stared back at her.

Unexpectedly, she placed her forehead against his, one of her Cheshire like grins back on her face as she locked her eyes with his now shocked, platter sized ones.

"I didn't know you were such a perv," she said as she lightly kissed him on his nose, enjoyment clearly in her eyes as his expression melted into pure embarrassment, his face staring as a light strawberry pink to a full-fledged apple colored red.

Before he could yell at her, she chuckled playfully as she ran out of the bath, heading toward their dorm.

"Chizuru-nee-chan!" He hollered, immediately chasing her, and easily catching up to her. He pounced playfully at her, and firmly wrapped his arms around her waist and his legs slightly around her thighs, keeping her in a playful wrestlers hold.

"Tee hee, there's my happy Kotarou-kun," Chizuru laughed contentedly, easily walking even with the sudden weight wrapped around her waist. "Are you hungry? When we get home, I'll make your favorite dinner! Chicken curry, okay?"

"Ah…hmm…yeah…" Kotarou smiled along with her, burying his head into her soft locks of brown hair, smelling the rich smell of mixed flowers and spices from her freshly shampooed hair. Simply having her soothing presence close to him was good enough. The fact that she was cooking him his favorite dinner was another reason for him to be happy.

* * *

**SS**: ...I should be making some kind of comment to this chapter. Let's see...it was incrediably sappy. Yup, that's it. Ah well, with these two, you can't help but be sappy. Negi and Asuna, it's half naked sappy, but with Chizuru and Kotarou, it's sadistic, but sweet sappy. Ah well. Please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Curry and Questions

**Puppy Love**

**Disclaimer**: Mahou Sensei Negima and its characters do not belong to me, but to Ken Akamatsu, the panty shot king.

"Man, this curry was seriously awesome Chizuru-nee-chan!" Kotarou exclaimed before he shoved another spoonful of the steamy concoction into his already full mouth.

Giggling at his voracious appetite, Chizuru gracefully stood up from her chair, placing her plate in the sink to wash. She had finished one plate, while Kotarou was currently on his third. He sure loved to eat, and eat a _lot_. He was a growing boy; yes, but eating enough for three people…well, it was a good thing Ayaka was a rich heiress.

"I'm glad that you liked it. Would you like fourths?" She asked, holding another plate of heaping curry and rice, the aromatic smell of cumin, peppers, and chicken wafting toward his sensitive nose.

His stomach was telling him that it could barely handle anymore, let alone the monstrous helping that Chizuru was presenting him, but…that SMELL! Going against his better judgment –that and there was probably some antacids in the cabinet- he easily accepted the plate with greedy, outstretched hands. A quick nod of thanks, and he was enthusiastically devouring the food, two seconds after Chizuru gave him the plate, there was probably three or four spoonfuls of curry and rice already in his mouth.

Settling herself down on the opposite side of the ravenous Kotarou, Chizuru leaned against the tables, resting her elbow on the table with her hand cradling her head. A warm smile was on her face as she gazed fondly at the boy. She was used to taking care of children at the daycare, most of them were far younger than Kotarou, but with his table manners, it was a wonder. Regardless, she enjoyed being at the daycare, and she definitely enjoyed watching him eat her homemade food.

"_**BURP!**"_

"Excuse me," Kotarou blushed sheepishly, rubbing the bottom of nose as he tried to look innocent of his embarrassing public outburst.

Giggling, Chizuru shook her head as she gathered Kotarou's empty plate, placing it in the sink with her own to wash. Rolling up her sleeves, she cleaned the dishes, softly humming as she set herself to her task.

Kotarou rubbed his stomach in satisfaction, leaning forward to rest after his large meal. Sighing in satisfaction with a stomach full of good, hot food, he quiet set himself to watching Chizuru as she meticulously washed the dishes.

He was content, and even now, he couldn't believe it. It was the feeling of a fresh, hot, homemade meal and warmth of a loving home still foreign to him after all the years of depending solely on himself. Then suddenly '_BAM_!' He found himself taken care of by a freakishly large breasted girl who thought it was her divine destiny to take care of him. Not that he was complaining of course.

'**_CRAAACK! BOOM!'_**

The sound of the large boom of thunder nearly made Kotarou jump out of his seat, his stance rigid as he unconsciously prepared himself for attack. Realizing it was just thunder, he sheepishly sat back down in his seat, glancing at the window.

"Hmm…Oh my, it's pouring rather hard," Chizuru said in mild wonder, looking out at the window where the raindrops were pounding the window like clear, glass beads. Unbeknownst to the two earlier, the sky had quickly darkened to a murky grey as clouds gathered, covering up the sky. It sprinkled lightly, before it became a torrent, raining on any unlucky being still outside, uncovered.

Every now and then, the sky would light up with the appearance of a crack of either thunder or lightening. It would have been frightening if it were not such a beautiful sight to see the lightning appear in the sky for barely a moment before disappearing into the dark. A moment a camera could rarely capture, but imprinted in the mind the second it disappeared.

"This is sorta familiar," Kotarou said, clamoring toward the window, his face eagerly pressed against the glass windowpane. The heat from his flushed face fogged the window slightly.

"Of course it is silly," Chizuru silently walked closer to him, a hand gently petting his spiky hair, her nails gently raking across his scalp. "It was like this the day we first met. Remember?" She moved her hand away from his hair, amusing herself by gently prodding his cheek, trying to make him remember.

"Oh yeah!" Kotarou sat up, turning toward the brown-haired girl, not before gently pawing her hand away from his face.

"Tee hee, I'm glad you remember. You were such a cuuuuute little puppy," Chizuru gently pinched, just to see Kotarou's reaction.

"Chizuru-nee-chan!" Kotarou blushed for the umpteenth time that day, trying away from Chizuru, but failed miserably so settled himself close to her who smiled happily, as she continued to play with his soft cheeks or raven hair.

For a few seconds, enveloped in a comfortable silence, Kotarou felt at ease. Yet…hearing the unrelenting rain sparked a dim memory.

The rain…

Count Herrmann…

"Chizuru-nee-chan?"

"Yes?" Chizuru murmured absently, her forehead creased slightly in concentration. Her eyes were fixated on his hair as she braided the silky strands of hair into neat braid down the middle of his back.

"Do you…you know, regret helping me that night?" Kotarou nervously fidgeted in his seat, his fingers idly playing with the bottom of his cream-colored t-shirt.

"Of course not!"

Kotarou was about to sigh in relief, that was, until he heard the second part of her sentence that made him nearly fall off of his chair.

"I enjoy helping you with your homework! Besides, I had a little problem with English too, that is, until Negi-sensei helped me," Chizuru chirped, thinking that his question was about the English homework he had last night. She looked up at him shortly, another one of her bubbly smiles on her face before she carefully tied his long, plait of hair with one of her hair ties. Chizuru usually kept one with her when she would have to put up her hair for activities that forced her to tie up her hair, like chasing little kids on a sugar high when they were supposed to be sleeping.

"No, that's not what I meant!" Kotarou huffed in frustration, whipping his head around when he felt Chizuru finish the braid. "I mean…I mean, well umm…" he sighed in frustration as the words that he had been thinking to say, immediately disappeared.

"Now, now, Kotarou, just take a deep breath and try to remember what you were trying to tell me," Chizuru instructed him like she did with one of the young children she took care of. She smiled patiently down at the befuddled boy, her head tilted to the side curiously at what he had to ask her.

Kotarou as instructed, took a large intake of air before exhaling, clearing both his lungs and mind. "That night, you didn't help me with my homework. You helped _me_…you helped saved me from that weird Count, even though you were…at a disadvantage."

He paused for a second, a feeling of dread pooling at the pit of stomach. It was as if…the Count was punching him in the gut again, but a thousand times over. "Do you…do you _regret_ helping me that night?"

Kotarou slumped back down against his chair, relief that he was able to spit out the question more clearly.

"Eh?" Chizuru blinked at him naïvely. The words that came out of her mouth next nearly made him literally fall out of his seat. "Why should I regret helping you?"

Chizuru always berated him on being careful.

Yet, when her own safely was at sake, for a person she had just met and taken in no less, she was willing to risk her own life to a foe she had no reason to fight with, much less win against.

If Count Herrmann hadn't been using her as mere bait for Neji, in normal situations, she would be dead by now.

It made his blood boil.

"You were nearly hurt by Count Herrmann…" Kotarou balled his fists against his sides. His head looking downward, his long bangs covering his clenched eyes from Chizuru's view, as he continued to voice out his anger, "how could you still want me to live with you after that? Why in God's name would you even _want_ a delinquent living with you?"

Chizuru remained silent for a few moments, her face blank as she looked down at him.

Kotarou cringed at his sudden outburst.

He didn't want to hear her response.

Without warning, he bolted off, running toward his room, and loudly slamming the door behind him. '_I should've lived on my own_.'

Pressing his back against his now closed door, Kotarou slid to the floor. His arms resting against his knees, she placed his forehead on his forearms. He held his knees closer to his chest as the scene just seconds earlier replayed in his head over and over again like a bad commercial.

"My chest hurts…"

Outside in the dining area, Chizuru frowned at Kotarou's sudden outburst. Had she said something wrong?

Picking up Kotarou's dish that had been laid on the countertop, forgotten in exchange to watch the show of rain and thunder outside, Chizuru blinked in surprise to see her hand trembling as she held onto the clean white dish.

Looking down at the white dish, Chizuru was surprised to see her expression.

Slowly, her hand touched the lone tear that hung precariously on her cheek.

* * *

**SS**: Blah, more sappy fluff. And here I thought I was a somewhat mediocre writer. With all this angst and sap, I'm borderline n00b. :P Still, from a recent reviewer, Spanner, it has come to my attention that this fic isn't really romantic at all. Rereading my first two chapters, there are slightly romantic implications, but you _really_ have to look close to see them. To me, it's more like he cares for her very deeply. His adoration could easily turn to love with time. Remember, they're still young. I might decide to write a fic when they're older. Maybe when Chizuru's 16, and still vastly taller than Kotarou because I like a few of my pairings like that. -is thinking Hitsugaya and Matsumoto from Bleach- Anyway, with that thought, I changed the genre of it to angst. From this chapter and the next one that will be most likly posted next month, that genre fits best when compared to all the other. Too bad there's no 'fluff' genre, because this is what this fic is basically about. rofl Lastly, as I've mention before numerous times, comments and criticism are much appreciated. Wow, my author comments were really long this time. o.O; 


	4. Worries Put to Rest

**Puppy Love**

**Disclaimer**: Mahou Sensei Negima and its characters do not belong to me, but to Ken Akamatsu, the panty shot king.

Ebony eyes slowly appeared from beneath sleep-ridden lids, confusion of where he was running through them. He slowly got up from his futon, his mind still foggy of where he was exactly. Absently, he checked his digital alarm clock that stood on the nightstand beside him, seeing the neon red light glow _2:13_.

Kotarou sighed, scoffing at himself for waking up so early before falling back down on his still warm futon. Closing his eyes, his mind wandered, the fog of sleep barely touching his mind.

That is, until the nagging feeling that he had burrowed in the back of his mind from sleep smacked him rudely in the faced. The full force of his repressed memory from a few hours replayed itself in his mind like an old movie reel.

It was as if he was watching himself from just a few feet in the kitchen. He was yelling at Chizuru-nee…

"Chizuru-nee-chan…" Kotarou murmured wistfully into the air, his chest tightening as he remembered what he said to her. The slight look of hurt and surprise on her face as he abruptly and rudely turned away, and sprinted off toward his bedroom.

'_She may be asleep, but…I-I have to apologize!_' Kotarou buried his head against his palms, a low moan of lament at his own stupidity. Raising his head from his hands, he swiftly rose from his futon, heading toward the door with speed rarely seen out of battle and training. He would've dashed all the way to Chizuru's room, that is, if the scent of cinnamon and onions hadn't hit him straight in the nose.

"Eh?" Blinking, the wolf boy looked down to see a pair of slim feet just a few inches away from his own. Quickly, his eyes scanned up from the feet to long and slender legs, past a pair of slim thighs covered by a delicate and lacy nightgown, up to a tiny waist and flat stomach, until…he stopped, paling as he recognized the generous bosom. He could feel his heart beating in his ears as he forced himself to look up at the person he dearly wanted to see, but…didn't want to see at the same time. Looking past her bust, his eyes finally rested on her peacefully sleeping face.

"Chizuru-nee-chan," Kotarou murmured softly, his eyes unable to look away from her, as she unknowingly slept serenely, her hands resting on her lap with her legs curved slightly to allow room to walk in the hallway. She slept silently by his door side, unaware of his rigid presence.

Slowly, it dawned on him why she was sleeping near his room. In an effort to talk to him, she had patiently waited on him rather than barging into his room like she usually did when they got into small scuffles.

Tentatively, his hand slowly reached toward her face, smoothing back a stray strand of hair that was abstracting his view of her sleeping face. He tucked it gently behind her ear. To his surprise, he heard a soft sigh of contentment resound from the back of his throat from the touch of his hand. For a few seconds, he stood in front of her, watching her as her chest moved up and down as she took deep, even breaths.

"You didn't…you didn't have to do this Chizuru-nee-chan…" Kotarou murmured, realizing it would not be healthy or safe for her to sleep out in the open like this. Walking silently to her side, he cocked his head to the side, wondering for a moment how he would bring her back to her room without waking her from her peaceful sleep. He had enough guilt bearing own on his shoulders.

It hit him like a ton of bricks. Mentally berating himself for the instant of stupidity, he leaned forward, slowly reaching behind her neck, he moved lower to curve his right arm around his shoulders while his left arm slid underneath her knees. It was a little awkward since he was barely half her height, but he clenched his teeth in determination. Sure that he would not drop his precious bundle, he hoisted her up easily using his demonic strength, which gave him more than enough power to carry her.

Securely tucking Chizuru's head against the crook of his neck, her auburn hair sliding against not only her and his back, but also a good few inches were scattered against the floor, must to Kotarou's chagrin.

It would have looked odd for Natsumi, and especially Ayaka, to walk into the dorm room and see the ten-year old boy carrying Chizuru, who was considerably taller than he was, but that certain concern was in the very back of his mind as he carried her securely in his arms. He was more concerned about her safety than the actual logic about how he was capable of carrying her with such ease.

Warily, as to not disturb her from her deep slumber, he slowly made his way to her room, cursing for every jostle he made when he wasn't paying attention to the slick hardwood floor.

'_Please don't wake up, please don't wake up, please don't wake up…_' he chanted the mantra in his head repeatedly, hoping that it would really work.

Every stepped seemed like a good yard as Kotarou made his way to the room where all the girls slept. They were kind to allow him his own little room at the end of the hallway. It was in thanks to Ayaka's squealing about how women needed their privacy, and having a younger boy sleep in the same room as them would be ungentlemanly (she had to yet learn about Neji's sleeping arrangements with Asuna). He exhaled a heavy pent up sigh of relief as he finally reached his destination. Managing to use his foot to open the door, he walked inside.

His keen wolf nose immediately smelt out Chizuru's bed, leading him to the corner where the window and wall met. It seemed like any other young girl's room as he looked around. That is, until he saw Chizuru's comforter in particular. The deep, crimson comforter looked comfortable all right, but the pictures of dancing green leeks didn't reassure him about the leeks she had intimidated early on with him.

Kotarou felt Chizuru move slightly, nuzzling closer to his neck, a soft sigh of contentment on her face before she stilled once more. A faint smile made its way up to his face, before reality set in, making him realize he couldn't hold Chizuru like this all night. Not only would it make his arms eventually numb, but also Chizuru would think he was a pervert.

Using his feet once more, Kotarou drew back the comforter halfway, allowing him to set Chizuru down on her bed. He slid her feet under the comforter before he finally set her upper body down. With the utmost care, he placed her hand comfortably on the pillow, his fingers gently raking through the strands of russet silk.

"Good night Chizuru-nee-chan," Kotarou whispered softly, guilt of earlier that night becoming noticeable once more as he silently watched her angelic face sleeping. The moonlight illuminating her pale, flawless face to an almost ethereal state, her auburn hair fanned across the bed like a pair of wings.

Chizuru was a sleeping angel that he didn't deserve.

Finally, Kotarou turned away, his ears pressed against his skull in depression. He was ready to walk back to his dark and eerily quiet room, and succumb to a restless night of turning and tossing. That is, before he felt something grab him, pulling him downward into the bed, and a familiar softness.

Naturally, Kotarou's first instinct would be to attack the person responsible for such a cowardly attack from behind, but…by now, the soothing and spicy smell of cinnamon and onions rushing around him numbed his usually keen defensive instincts, forcing him to relax as he was held tightly by a pair of slim arms.

"Thank you Kotarou…" Chizuru whispered sweetly, dropping the formality of '-kun' from his name as she spooned his back against her front, her arms wrapped around his chest, one hand close to his neck, her fingers idly playing with his long raven locks for the umpteenth time that day.

Chizuru grinned into his smooth black hair in expectance. She could just feel Kotarou blushed furiously, trying to keep his face turned away from hers, as he stared ardently at the window ahead.

"It-it was nothing Chizuru-nee-chan. I couldn't let you sleep there…you know…"

Silence enveloped the room after his shy response. The sound of their even breathing and a few screams from a few late night bathers from the bathhouse down a story or two beneath them, were the only things that they heard. Kotarou felt Chizuru snuggle closer to him, her head buried against his hair, her hand that had been playing with his hair, now resting against his own tightly clenched hand that was in front of his chest.

"Are you still mad at me?" Chizuru inquired softly, her voice barely audible as she laid still, her whole body still lax as she patiently waited for his answer.

Kotarou's ears immediately twitched at her question. With her innocent question, he could feel the guilt from earlier hitting him full force. It made his stomach ache.

Why?

Why should she be apologizing when he was the one who had given her grief?

"Kotarou?" Chizuru spoke his name warily; mildly curious at why the young wolf boy hadn't immediately answered her.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you so nice to me? What reason did I give you to be so nice to me?" Kotarou broke from her grasp, turning to look into her surprised eyes, his own forehead creased with worry, and his hands by his side, trembling as they clenched in withheld self-anger.

Tentatively, she reached for one of his hands, bringing it to her face. Almost immediately, the hand relaxed as she pressed her face against his palm, a warm, nostalgic smile on her face as she nuzzled his palm, "What reason don't I have not to care for you?"

"I'm…" turning his head away, Kotarou bit the bottom of his lip, fervently wishing that he hadn't even started this conversation in the first place. It might…it might make Chizuru realize that she, a young middle school student, had better things to do than take care of a scruffy little brat she literally picked up from the street. "I'm just a freeloader…"

"But you're _my_ freeloader," Chizuru replied easily, suddenly leaning forward. To Kotarou's surprise, instead of another one of her infamous hugs, she pressed her forehead to his, her warm brown eyes staring into his, "I don't have to take care of you. I _want_ to."

Slowly, as if testing the waters between them, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Meeting no resistance, she pushed him forward, resting his head against her bust, her own head resting on his soft, ebony hair. It was a different hug from all of the others…

It was just as loving as the numerous times before hand. Yet…this one was…familiar. It felt like his first hug from her.

As a child, he never received a hug. He was a mercenary, and hugs were for the weak and weak-minded. Although he had morals, especially when dealing with women, he was never weak.

On that rainy day, Kotarou was confused. He was weak and confused. It was something that brought all survival instincts to the surface, forcing him to attack the nearest thing that moved in front of him.

Against his base, primal instincts, his morals faded into the hazy darkness of his mind.

Chizuru was in front of him and…he…without a second thought…attacked her with his very hands.

Fresh, crimson blood flowing from her newly acquired wound, she still held him close, reprimanding him about moving while sick. A kind and concerned voice that wanted nothing more out of him than for him to get rest, coupled with a fragrant warm caused him to black out.

Kotarou didn't know how long he had been out, but the first thing he saw when he woke up was her smiling face looking down at him, a tray full of hot food waiting for him as she greeted him cheerfully.

He couldn't escape her. She wouldn't allow it. She said he needed a 'mother'. Kotarou denied it fervently, saying he was a lone wolf. To counter his words, she hugged him close, saying she was destined to care for him.

There was no use trying to escape from her.

Living with her, Kotarou was often the subject of many of her…close hugs. They all held a kindness that he was unused to before he arrived to Mahora Academy. This hug…was like the very first one.

Chizuru still held him as if he mattered to her.

Those same, clawed hands wrapped around her middle, pulling her closer to him as he buried his head into her chest. He just wanted to know she was still here, still wanted to be by his side even though he was a burden to her.

Chuckling softly into his hair as if she was reading his mind, she sweetly whispered, "I'm right here, you silly boy…"

That was all the reassurance he needed.

* * *

SS: I'm FINISHED! Yay me! Hopefully, I'll write something else dealing with this couple. Something less stressful, and maybe when they're a few years older. Still, I hope you guys enjoy yourself, and comments and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is always a pleasure to have. 


End file.
